Blood Lust
by keaira19
Summary: A lone girl looks for her lost friend...a deadly swordsman with a thirst for battle and blood he cannot quench...how far will it take him? Will he stop? [Karel fic]


(okay this is my FIRST story so be brutal…pleeezz comment on it after you read it! (criticism will be much appreciated!)

* * *

Blood Lust

A lone girl walked across the plains looking for her friend. He was long gone…but she still hung onto his memory. The fact that he was alive was enough to keep her going. The golden sun was disappearing beneath the ghostly mountains in the distance. Their snowy caps looked odd in a golden paradise. Her destination being those lonely mountains, she spurred herself to life as she ran towards the fort.

* * *

Inside this fort, a battle was raging. Eliwood's army had Kenneth cornered but the battle was far from over. Lyndis struck him only to be blinded and hurt by a blast from the corrupt bishop. A dark stranger snuck up upon the army and surprised them. Hector was the first to see him. He was a tall, lean swordsman of Sacae with long black locks which covered part of his analytical face.

"Who the hell are you?" Hector yelled. Eliwood turned as did the rest of the company at his shout.

"You will become strong one day…I look forward to that with pleasure." With that he disappeared into the shadows and appeared again in front of Kenneth. With fatal speed he slashed at him; the color of wine once again staining his sword. The Sacaen foreigner grinned devilishly at the bright crimson that was dying his blade. Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis watched in horror and fascination as Kenneth fell. With his fall, the Fire Emblem slipped out of his robes. The outsider sword master recovered the fastest and picked up the jewel.

"I take it this was what you were looking for." He said hoarsely. Lyndis nodded and took it from him.

"The Fire Emblem—a-are you from Sacae?" she asked warily.

"Once I was, I see you too are a sister from the plains. I will help you if you need it. I am Karel." he replied.

"Thank you! I am Lyn and this is Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector." Lyn said happily, clearly comforted in the fact that he was Sacaen. Introductions continued as they marched towards camp, spirits soaring at the possession of the great jewel.

* * *

The young woman arrived at a campsite near the fort. She stood clearly away from earshot and visibility. Luckily, trees made her presence covert. Her long dark greenish hair flowed with the wind as the rustling sound floated over the camp. There were some people milling around, not really doing anything. The anxious, young woman contemplated whether she should go and make herself known or wait a little while longer. Waiting worked. She saw the army make its way down to the campsite. People flooded out of the tents to greet the incoming company. She made her move and ran swiftly to the camp. The travelers were too distracted to see her make her way into the area.

"Eeeekkk! Who are you and what are you doing here? Are you attacking us? Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! Save me!" A fat merchant shrieked wildly. She cursed him silently and waited for their response to an intruder on their land. She almost considered robbing them when her eyes met another pair. She had finally found what she had sought after. Years wandering alone after a ghost of a man had finally led her to him.

"What is your name and what is your business here?" Lyn shouted at her. The young woman bowed.

"I am Brenda of Sacae and I would like to join your army here." she replied calmly, never taking her eyes off Karel.

"Why?" Eliwood asked.

"You will have need of me, I'm sure, when we are on the road again; I can be of much help to you and your cause." Brenda explained. Karel moved to the front of the crowd of people and for a brief second it looked like he smiled. But once she looked again, the smile was gone and replaced with a stoic manner. She shook her head; she must have imagined it.

"Wind blows strange things on certain paths." he said quietly.

"It seems I was blown onto yours old friend." Brenda smiled at him. At last, at last, she had found him! The young boy who taught her to read the stars, to navigate her way through the Sacaen plains; the one who taught her how to wield a sword! But something in his eyes discomforted her deeply. The life filled boy she once knew and loved was different. He wasn't the same and they both knew it; it was written in his eyes.

Suddenly he charged at her, sword drawn. With speed even greater than what she had remembered, he swung his blade. Luckily she saw it coming and was able to meet it head on. His eyes showed the madness that she had feared in his father's eyes. The same lunacy that had corrupted his father had remained victorious residing in his son.

He recomposed himself and charged again this time going slower, wary as always she dodged it, waiting for the surprise blow. And so it came, as a vicious turn and slash; she blocked it but barely.

"Karel! Stop this right now!" The green haired Sacaen swordswoman was screaming. He stopped only because he would start up again later from which Brenda would be waiting. That madness she saw later dissolved in his eyes but she noticed it reflecting in him; not visibly there, but waiting for a chance to rush out.

"How long has it been?" he wondered out loud to her.

"Too long." Brenda answered sorrowfully. They looked at each other and for a mere glimpse Karel looked like the boy she once knew. The boy she once knew like she knew herself.

The green haired woman started walking over with two lords Brenda recognized immediately. Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lord Hector of Ostia.

"What is going on?" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. She wore a stubborn expression that made Brenda want to laugh. It was an expression that Karel often wore when Brenda did not perform to his expectations. Karel saw her smirk at Lyn's face and a tiny flicker of recognition strayed in his sharp features.

"Nothing…Karel was an old sparring partner of mine back in the Sacaen Plains. Forgive our rude display; we were only acting out of habit." Brenda said politely. She turned towards the lords. "Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector I presume?" Lord Eliwood nodded slowly.

"You are very quick Brenda of Sacae; we would love to have you on our mission. You are aware of the risks, yes?" he asked softly. She saw him stare a moment longer at her face where her scar lay.

"Of course, I am at your disposal." Brenda said lightly. She turned her head so her disfigurement was not visible to him and she saw him blush at his apparent disrespect. Brenda felt Karel leave and she groaned softly, he'd be back…he always did.

* * *

"We have one tent for the girls and one tent for the men. Ours is the one with the red ribbon flying from it; it's not really hard to miss. I'm sorry to be rude but I must go to our tactician's tent now; I'll see you later Brenda!" Lyn smiled and took off, bouncing off to another direction. Brenda sighed tiredly; life here would take some getting used to.

Someone shouted at her from the back, startling her.

"Are you Brenda?" She turned to see a young girl of perhaps 15 years of age with two green braids flying in the air.

"Yes and you might be…?" Brenda asked carefully. The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm Rebecca and I will be your guide for today! Oh…well…tonight I guess!" she said cheerily. The young woman mustered up a smile.

"Well then, thank you very much Rebecca." she replied.

"I have your bedroll all set up for you in the tent; it's next to mine so you can ask me any questions you have!" Rebecca explained. "I can introduce you to everyone if you like; everyone is really friendly." Brenda smiled and spoke up.

"I would love to, but another day. I must really go do something first." Brenda said to her apparent dismay. "But I look forward to it later." she added hastily. The pigtailed girl brightened up immediately. Rebecca looked at Brenda a little closer and noticed her scar running down her left cheek.

"How did you get that—" Brenda cut her off abruptly.

"I have to leave now." she answered curtly to the young girl's question. Rebecca caught the hint and left, clearly upset by Brenda's sharp reply. She sighed, regretting being so cold to the pigtailed girl but she shook her out of her mind. After all she had more important things to think of.

Rebecca's leave left Brenda to contemplate Karel's whereabouts. Suddenly she saw a parchment bird that she hadn't seen since he left. It was their special way of communication when they couldn't shout anything to each other. Brenda leapt up to reach it and it escaped her greedy grasp. Again and again she tried; following it to wherever it blew. It flew quickly and tauntingly over her head and she turned swiftly to chase it again. In front of her was a purple haired mage who had caught the bird.

"Does this belong to you?" he asked gently, never lifting his head from his volume.

"Um…yes it does. May I have it?" Brenda replied. He handed it over and she clasped it safely in a stony grip. The studious mage lifted his head.

"Nice handicraft," the purple haired one said approvingly, "Very good in fact. You must be Brenda, the swordswoman from Sacae with deadly accuracy and speed." Brenda smiled.

"You must have me confused with a much more acclaimed swordswoman; I am Brenda though. Pleased to make your acquaintance…?"

"Erk. It was nice meeting you as well but now I must be off, good day." He walked off, his nose once again encased in the rather large book. Brenda looked around circumspectly for any lingerers; seeing none she carefully opened the bird's wings. Inside it said:

_I am in the trees from which you most probably came; come for me there as soon as you receive the bird—Karel._

Brenda stuffed the bird into her satchel and ran off in the direction of the trees clutching her sword. _St. Elimine only knows what he has in store for me_, she thought.

* * *

Brenda flew down the hills to the dense forest of trees. Her hair was lashing behind her like a whip, melting in with the green foliage. Excitement and fear fueled her every step even though the Karel she once knew was not waiting for her.

Brenda entered the group of trees and stood there expectantly. Karel suddenly stepped out of the trees in front of her, sword drawn. She drew her own out of the scabbard and tensed. Surprisingly to her, he spoke up instead of attacking.

"How old are you now?" he asked. She looked at him in confusion and answered slowly.

"I am of eighteen years of age now; you are twenty-two summers old, right?" He nodded slowly as if thinking about some past memory.

"I remember you…our spars…the days out in the plains…stargazing on cool Sacaen nights…" Brenda fought hard against her happiness that tried to spread across her face; instead she tried to look cool and collected. She noticed him staring at her slim but sharp sword…the one he gave her for her twelfth birthday.

"Do you remember when you first taught me the sword even though your father had instructed you not to?" At the mention of his father, all of the Karel Brenda cared for disappeared and the madness returned quicker than the speed of light. He dove at her, sword directed for her pulsing throat. Brenda blocked it; silently cursing herself for bringing up his father. Another blow and swing and parry. Brenda was tiring quickly from her earlier excursion to get here and it was taking its toll on her. She fell against a tree whose coarse bark grazed her back. Brenda winced in pain and quickly moved away from an oncoming blow. She fell to the ground and looked up at Karel questioningly. The madness was once again fading, the good and true Karel taking over. It was a constant battle between his sides she realized; his lust for fight and his caring, nurturing side. He dropped his blade from her throat and looked at it as if it was foreign to him. Confusion plain in his face, he looked at her once and with a sharp turn he ran away from her and out of sight. Brenda sighed and shook her head in despair. _Where did the Karel I grew up with go?_ She thought sadly. With lots of effort, she managed to get up and sheath her sword. Whether he recognized it or not, it was the one thing she remembered him by. Brenda started walking towards camp, her spirits heavily dampened.

_In the secluded shadows of the trees was where Karel hid. He watched her get up in pain and brush herself off. He felt emotions he hadn't felt in years. Sorrow for causing her pain…worry for her welfare…pride in the fact she had kept his birthday present to her…happiness at finally seeing her again after so many years. He watched as she sheathed his sword and limped off towards the camp. He had a strong urge to go help her like he would have done years ago but something stopped him. Memories of when his father injured him came flooding back. His father never helped him up or tended to his bruises so why should he? Doesn't he want to become like his father? Didn't he? He struck at a nearby tree nearly cutting it down. With a gust of wind he was gone.

* * *

_

Brenda made it to camp exhausted and in much pain. Her ankle was proving to be a bother, shooting daggers of agony up her leg with each step. She saw Rebecca in the distance talking to Lady Lyndis. Suddenly they both looked in the wounded woman's way and came bounding towards her. Brenda was stopped dead in her tracks by a worried Rebecca.

"Where were you? I was so nervous you were ambushed or something!" She looked at me, scrutinizingly and started shouting, "You were hurt! By who and are you okay? Lady Lyn, can you wake up Priscilla or Serra? She needs to be healed, especially her right ankle." Brenda was visibly surprised for two reasons. One, Rebecca was helping her after her cold reception and two; she had noticed which ankle had been damaged.

"You're very observant." Brenda noted. Rebecca smiled sheepishly. Lyn took charge.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Priscilla…Serra can be quite annoying at times. Rebecca, will you wake her gently? Tell her Brenda was injured." Lyn ordered. Rebecca nodded, smiled shyly at Brenda and then sprinted off. Lady Lyndis went to her right side and Brenda let herself lean on the Sacaen woman for support.

"Thank you Lady Lyndis." she said, her voice edged in pain.

"Don't call me that! It sounds so silly, especially since you too are from the plains. It's nice to know there is someone else from my home. Lyn will be fine, just as I call you Brenda." There was a small silence for a while and Brenda could feel questions eating away at her.

"It was Karel wasn't it? I noticed you and him were the only ones not here so I figured you two went to finish what you started earlier. And by your face I can tell I am correct. Do you mind telling your story?" She whispered to her. Lyn lingered a little longer on her scar and also whispered, "And perhaps you can tell the story of that scar." Brenda looked sourly at Lyn and eventually gave up her scowl. The injured swordswoman was in no mood to tell stories but then again, she was in no mood to argue either. They reached the tent and Rebecca came out with a red haired girl with a white feather in her cropped hair. She held a healing staff and Brenda guessed she was Priscilla.

"Priscilla, could you heal her?" Lyn asked gently.

"Of course, where are the injuries?" Priscilla inquired.

"My ankle may be broken or sprained and it is just a scratch on my back." Brenda reported. Priscilla nodded and got to work. Soon Brenda was healed completely and her lack of sleep was the only thing burdening her.

"Thank you Priscilla. I am so sorry that I disturbed your rest." Brenda sincerely apologized. The healer smiled sweetly.

"It was no bother! I am here to heal and anytime I can I am happy to." she replied. "Now, it is imperative that you get to bed immediately. Your body and mind are both tired and the best healing power is sleep. So go!" she prompted. Brenda looked to Lyn.

"We will talk tomorrow…is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course, you need your rest after all. Tomorrow is perfect." With that said the two friends entered the tent and snuggled into their bedrolls.

"Oh and Brenda, I am sorry if bringing up your…eh, mark on your face brought any painful memories." Lyn murmured gently. Brenda smiled.

"Think nothing of it." she replied drowsily. Each of them whispered a good night and soon fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Brenda woke at dawn as she was used to, feeling refreshed and full of energy. She quietly got out of bed and walked outside. The sun was just rising and the sky was delightfully relaxing. Brenda noticed a young woman standing atop the nearest hill, her hair flowing with the breeze. Brenda went to investigate and saw that it was Lyn.

"Good morning, you're up very early." she greeted her. Lyn turned and smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Brenda! Did you sleep well?" she asked. Brenda nodded.

"Very well, thank you." she replied earnestly.

"Then why are you up so early?" Lyn asked.

"I always wake this early; it is what I am used to. After all, you know that you can only travel the plains during the day. I can tell you could not sleep." Brenda said softly.

"I could not. Something is going to happen today…I just feel it. And I'm not necessarily sure that it is a good thing." They watched the sky and Lyn spoke a few moments later.

"Now would be a good a time as any for a story." she hinted. Brenda took the hint and sat down. She started with her childhood, how Karel and she did almost everything together. Their families were close; no one cared about where a little girl and boy did. Then she spoke of when his father often took him away from Brenda to teach him the sword and how she was taken away unfairly to be taught the ways of a wife. Brenda explained in detail of the madness that had manifested in him and how it frightened her. She went on to tell Lyn of how they still played with each other and how he taught her the sword. Next Brenda told her of how devastated she was when Karel just left. He just took off and left her all alone with just a note as a last memory. Then Brenda told of her search for him and how it brought her here. She even went to tell her of last night's events. Lyn just sat there in pure shock.

"I don't even know what to say…you've seen so much…much more than I could ever have dreamed…and what you experienced…and Karel…that madness you saw in his father; it's in Karel too isn't it?" she murmured. Brenda nodded, too speechless to speak. All that she told her was true yet even _she_ found it hard to believe.

"Just please keep this story to yourself…it's not a tale I fancy everyone knowing about." Brenda spoke. Lyn nodded.

"I understand. Don't worry; I won't mutter a single word…unless it's to you." She smiled and looked towards the camp. Everyone was starting to stir and they got up.

"We should head back I guess." Lyn suggested. It was then that Brenda saw another bird.

"I'll meet you later." she said absentmindedly. Lyn looked to where Brenda was staring and nodded.

"Be careful Brenda." she said and then she was off. Brenda grabbed the bird and opened it.

_Meet me in the trees—Karel_

Without further a due she raced to the direction of the forest; no longer asking why she was going just how much longer it'd take.

"Why did you ask me here again?" Brenda asked suspiciously. Karel looked at her with that pondering stare.

"I wanted to see you again." His answer caught Brenda off guard. _Could he really mean that?_ She thought hopefully.

"Well, you can see me in camp…why do we always have to meet in private?" she asked nervously.

"They do not understand our traditions." he replied as if Brenda was a child instead of the armed warrior she is. "How did you get that scar?" Brenda blushed but did not look away. She knew as soon as she would, Karel would seize his opportunity to strike.

"When you left…your father; I asked him where you had gone and why you left. He, he regarded me with inhuman distaste and struck at me with his blade. I saw only part of it coming and was able to make sure my entire head did not come off. This scar is the result of that." I answered coldly. His father had asked me to duel him, a mere child and tyro at swordsmanship. He ordered me to show him the sword arts his weak son had taught me.

Karel looked sorry and then his face changed.

"Shall we begin our tradition now?" he asked; excitement clear in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda said. He drew his sword and she quickly unsheathed hers. _So he was talking of the sword. He never wanted to see me; he wanted to see me fight, _she thought sadly. Her sadness quickly rose to resentment.

"Liar…you do not want to see me; you want to fight me and that's all!" she shouted angrily. _Why am I getting so mad? So he cared more about a stupid sword than me; tough. Then why is it getting to me? Do I feel more for him than I let on? _Brenda thought carefully.

"That is true…I do want to see you fight but I do want to see you too." he said softly. He caught her off guard again and she recovered slowly from her shock.

"You can see me fight our battles…why does it have to be against each other? Why can't we just stop this foolishness?" Two strikes, first the mentioning of his father and now this. Karel switched so quickly and attacked just as swiftly if not more.

"You think me foolish? Is that what you have always thought of me? As a…as a foolish, ignorant man?" he yelled at her. For the first time in Brenda's life she felt fear and it came from the one person she thought she'd never fear. His anger fueled Brenda's anger.

"I never said you were foolish! I said that this fighting is foolish!" she yelled back. He slashed again and again.

"I taught you this stupidity! Therefore you must think me stupid!" he shouted. He struck outwards missing her body by a hair. This went on and on for hours. He would yell and Brenda would scream back, dodging and blocking each of his blows.

"Why won't you fight back? Is it because you cannot?" he screamed fiendishly. Brenda realized wretchedly that Karel was not coming back just because she wanted him too. She alone was not enough to bring him back. He was already too far gone; corrupt and blinded by the sword. People said that he killed his parents for the taste of their blood on his blade. Brenda didn't believe them and ignored them; not Karel, not the Karel she knew. _Just because he hated his father doesn't mean he'd kill them, right?_ She thought. _Then why is the answer not so clear this time?_ She managed to parry another jab but suddenly lost her footing on the dew moist rocks and slipped forward into his pointed blade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time slowed and I felt the sharp tip pierce my skin and push its way through. The blade went through the middle of my breasts and through to my back. I took in a sharp breath and opened my eyes wide in shock. Time slowed as I realized what had happened. There was no pain…just surprise. I looked at Karel who was smiling once and then it turned upside down. He looked at his sword in me and at my face and then back again. Time caught up with me and I crumbled slowly to the ground using my own sword as a crutch.

"What have I done…?" he whispered. He bent down, now level with me and stared in disbelief. I smiled crookedly. _He looks like the childhood Karel…the one who shaped my world._

"See w-what t-the s-s-sword has d-done t-to you? It h-has c-c-corrupted you…b-blinded you…" I croaked. Blood flowed freely into my mouth and I finally fell completely to the ground. _It's over…he's the Karel I know. It's the Karel I… _Karel's arms encircled me and for the first time in years I felt safe in his arms. The one who I feared only minutes before was ironically the one from which I sought out haven.

"I am so sorry…I didn't know what I had become…like my father…I had become a murderous fool like my father…" he mumbled. "You were right, I am a fool…"

"You are n-n-not a f-f-fool…" I whispered, blood now clogging my ability to speak. He stared at me and I saw the care that I once saw in him long ago on the Plains.

"…please don't leave me…I need you…please don't! I admit it! You're right! Now just don't leave me…!" he screamed strongly but softly into my ear. I smiled and whispered my final words, the words in which I'd leave this world with.

"If only…" He looked at her wildly. He watched her eyes close, releasing one tear that slid down her cheek. He could have shaken her, how dare she leave him like that! If only…what? What? How could she leave like that…how could she just leave…? But yelling at her was no use, she was no longer Brenda of Sacae; she was just another sacrifice in the Sword Demon's arms.

_With that she left him, leaving Karel cradling her corpse. He had never shed tears…not even when he was a child. Yet here he was; a man and crying like a newborn baby. He shed two tears that fell onto her pale face. Her dark green hair sprawled all over his arms. The scar inflicted by his father was no longer red but now as pale as her dying face. Blood had trickled down her chin, staining her pure skin. And there it was; the thing that had caused her death. The thing he had sworn by and the thing that had killed the one that tried so hard to save him. The thing protruding out of her breasts…the sword she had warned him about._

_Still crying he carried her lifeless body into the sun and placed it on the soft grasses that reminded him of the Sacaen Plains. With her sword he cut a piece of her hair and his and twined it together, tying the entwinement to her sword hilt. He laid her sword next to her and then he carefully took out his sword from her chest. It was stained with the color he often looked for…craved. The color of blood when on his blade…and slowly dripping off into small droplets... Did he still crave that? The smell, taste and sight of blood? He shook his head and took one more look at Brenda. No more would he yearn for the pace of battle or the sight of blood. No more would he stalk his prey like the blood obsessed creature he was. Silently he placed his sword on the opposite side of Brenda...he would no longer have need for it any longer. Karel remembered he had not once said her name out loud since their childhood._

"_Goodbye…Brenda." He smiled at her, his first genuine smile in years, and left her there for the camp to find…leaving everything he once held dear…his sword, his love and his lust…his blood lust.

* * *

_

_Lyn came looking for Brenda later in the day. She had been gone for quite some time and she began to get worried. She had a feeling that Brenda cared for Karel a lot more than she had let on to; but that could go both ways. She climbed up the hill that would lead her to the forest. She felt the tall grasses of earth caress her legs. The feeling of the tall shoots tickling her legs made her reminiscence of the Sacaen Plains. The sight that greeted her though, was not of her beloved plains; the sight sent Lyn falling to her knees. There she saw Brenda lay in the grass, soaked through with blood coming from her chest; a blood stained sword lay on one side of her and another on her other side. Tied to her hilt was hair entwined together like a marriage knot or a rope of friendship. One was dark green and the other was as dark as a raven. Lyn cried softly for she could not bring her eyes from the bloodied shell of her friend. Lyn tore her eyes from the carnage to the blue sky hoping to distract herself. In the vast blue ocean she sobbed as she watched a parchment bird flying in the golden sky towards the sun._


End file.
